


If I were a zombie, I'd never eat your brain..

by T_R_4_S_H



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ((maybe later)), (probably), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Lams - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_R_4_S_H/pseuds/T_R_4_S_H
Summary: I'd just want your heartinspired by this animatic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZXMZmrQNJ8by Mush RoomieI love ityou should toohaha okay so sorry for this entire fic I'll keep updating my stupid ass BMC one too mkay





	1. Help

“Where the hell are they?”

Alexander Hamilton held the middle aged man against the wall. The man struggled against the zombie’s arm, trying to free himself. He had promised Alex that if he were to spare his life then the man would show Alex where a large group of living humans were hiding. He had led Alex to an empty building, up the stairs, and wasted an hour of his time. Alex was slightly annoyed. The man was slightly terrified.

“I don’t know, I swear! Please let me go!”

Alexander snickered a little. “We both know that as of 3 minutes ago, that’s not happening. Let’s get this over with.” 

Alex grabbed a dagger out of his pocket and held it up, the metal glimmering from under the specks of rust. The man flinched. 

“Please no, I’ll do anything, plea-“

He was cut off with a stab to the throat. There was an audible crunch as the dagger was buried into the man’s neck, squirting blood. The body fell to the ground, leaking the red liquid. Alexander sighed, bending down to cut out the corpse’s brain. He hated doing it, but since he was a zombie he had to do this stuff to survive. 

No other options.

The knife dug through the man’s skull surprisingly easy for it being a piece of bone. Alexander avoided looking at what he was doing as much as possible, only glancing at his job to make sure he was doing it correctly. He had always been a little weary of blood, even though now he was dealing with it on a daily basis. That didn’t mean he had to be comfortable about doing it.

Finally Alex reached the brain. He closed his eyes as he lifted a chunk of it to his mouth, taking a huge bite. It tasted exactly how you’d expect a brain to taste, but somehow the flavor of the raw meat was more appealing as a zombie. Alexander loved the taste, but how it looked still made him sick. No point in losing your appetite from your food. Alex audibly laughed a little at the thought as he collected himself and stood up, wiping some of the blood off of his jeans. He felt his pocket for his dagger, making sure the weapon was still on him. When he had confirmed it was, in fact, still in his pocket, he started off, leaving the corpse of the man behind.


	2. Fresh meats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck it's finally out now I can bathe in the guilt of it taking forever jfc

Alexander had been walking for over an hour through the rotting city, looking for anything interesting. Every place in New York was relatively the same: yellow skies, broken down buildings, and rotting corpses. Nothing new to see here. 

Suddenly, a sign caught his eye. “BUTCHER SHOP – QUALITY MEATS!” Alex grinned as he started sprinting into the building. He wasn’t looking for meat, no, he was looking for knives. Knives were an essential – both for offense and defense. Alex found a nice, big, sharp one on the ground by the counter. He bent down and inspected it, and when he found that he could easily cut through flesh, he stood back up and left the shop. (He tested the knife on himself, of course, since as far as he knew there were no other living beings near him. It would heal fairly quickly, since all he did was cut off a chunk of his arm.) 

If Alex were being honest, finding the knife was the highlight of his day. Most zombies would pay an arm and a leg for the knife. Literally. Alexander continued the way he left off, walking down the long roads identical to all the others he walked. He didn’t make an effort to hide the knife and let it swing by his side since he was alone. Or so he thought…

Alex heard the footsteps too late. He was rammed into the side of a building, shoved and held to the wall by an arm on his chest. He looked up from the sudden attack and was met with the face of… another zombie? Wow, this was a first. Zombies rarely attacked other zombies, and a fight normally started over either food or weapons. Oh. Weapons. Alex studied the face to see who was trying to take his knife. Upon further inspection, the zombie turned out to be a woman. Not only that, but she looked like a pretty new zombie – about a week old from what Alex could tell. He sighed.

“Hey, lady, could you please let me go? I’ll get you something at Starbucks.” He snickered, and the woman growled in return, now holding a gun to Alexander’s head. Yep. This girl was definitely new to the whole zombie thing. Everyone knew that zombies should never use guns – leave it to the humans. That way the undead would know whenever food was nearby. Alex could easily dodge the bullet; he’d been in situations like this before. It was the fact that the gunshot would attract a crowd, which nobody wanted. The woman held Alex more firmly.

“Sure, I’ll let you go. Only if you give me the knife, though.”

God damnit. Alexander knew that was probably what she wanted, but he was allowed to hope. He sighed a second time, pushing her arm down with his free hand. Although the knife was great, Alex was definitely not in the mood to start a fight.

“Alright, put the gun down and take the damn thing.” The woman stepped back, and Alex held out the knife, dropping it casually. He then turned on his heels and started walking away. “Lovely conversation. See you around,” Alexander said, walking off. He heard a faint growl in response.  
The day had been a clusterfuck of events. First he kills a man, then he finds a great knife, followed by him getting mugged by a woman. As far as Alex could tell, his day was as crazy as a day could have been. 

But then he heard the gunshots in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so John, Hercules, and Laf will be here next chapter woop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this sucks help
> 
> Please send me feedback I need it to live okay thank you
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This still sucks


End file.
